cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Good Wolves
|enemies = Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = Books, reading, bonding with their father, daydreaming about being king, helping others, dancing|dislikes = Seeing their father unhappy, meat, the town in danger|weapons = Claws|fate = Remains in Storybook Town and lives happily with their father}}The '''Three Good Wolves '''are major characters in the Black Lion franchise. As the name suggests, they are the triplet sons of the Big Good Wolf and the polar opposites of the Three Bad Wolves. They are shown to be the princes of Storybook Town and are always ready to help their father with keeping peace in the kingdom. Background The Three Good Wolves were born to Big Good and his unnamed wife. The trio lived a peaceful with their parents and they looked up to their father in admiration and respect. Sadly, feeling neglected by her husband and sons, Big Good's wife divorced him and left him with the good wolves in his custody. The Three Good Wolves were happy that they remained with their father but felt sad for him as he didn't take his wife's departure, well. Regardless, Big Good continued to protect the kingdom with help from his sons as they were crowned the monarchs of the kingdom. Development The Three Good Wolves are based off the Three Little Wolves from the old book that the storywriter found at a bookstore. Unlike their cousin, the Three Good Wolves are shown to have a kind and loving personality. Personality The Three Good Wolves are introduced to youthful pups who have a lot of respect and admiration for their father who is the king and protector of Storybook Town. They dream of becoming the king of Storybook Town and make their father proud. In the present day, they enjoy supporting him and are always there to provide sympathy for him when he's having one of his moments. Whether this concerns him or not, the wolves are always ready to help their father when he's in need of emotional support. Also, despite having good behavior, they seem to be reckless as they often fight over which pair of pants they wear, despite the fact that they're the same color and same size. Physical appearance The Three Good Wolves are three slender wolves with brown fur and wears blue overalls. Appearances Once Upon a Time The Three Good Wolves are first seen inside their father's mansion after Reading Day, a holiday where characters celebrate their "happily ever afters." Their next job was to help their father add something new to Reading Day as he's tired of the same old thing. Later in the story, the story characters are visited by Hugo and the Wooten Gang who have magically entered the kingdom. Big Good happily welcomes into the town and figures that they could help him with adding something new to Reading Day. Later tonight with new decorations and entertainment, Reading Day was a success. The next morning, the Wooten Gang leaves Storybook Town but are kidnapped by the Three Bad Wolves. The kidnapping is informed to Big Good and he becomes anxious about finding his friends before it's too late. The Three Good Wolves immediately walk over to their father's aid and comfort him. Suddenly, Big Good smells his brother's Pig, Pork Stew and rushes over to his lair to rescue his friends, along with the wolves. The Three Good Wolves root for Big Good as he fights his brother. Big Good defeats Big Bad and he's subsequently arrested for his crimes. Following the adventure, the Three Good Wolves receive an invitation to a party in Wolfwood Forest along with their father.Category:Princes Category:Wolves Category:Character trios Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Royalty Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Kids Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups Category:Wooten characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Nephews Category:Dancers Category:Nobility